<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blow me by SPNtrash10008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685177">Blow me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNtrash10008/pseuds/SPNtrash10008'>SPNtrash10008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Job, Dom Sam, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thats all that is a blow job, Top Sam, don’t know what you want from me, face fucking, not a couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNtrash10008/pseuds/SPNtrash10008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t the first time this’d happened. Sam and Gabriel were not a couple. They weren’t dating nor did they feel any reason to. But sometimes, just every once in a while, one or both of them needed a release. And the other was more than willing to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blow me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel watched as Sam passed him in the map room. Ignoring everything and having a pissed off look on his face. Gabriel glanced at Dean, who shook his head and rolled his eyes, going to the kitchen. </p><p>Gabriel stood and followed Sam into his room. He knocked twice on the door, waiting to hear the ‘yeah’ from the other side before opening the door. </p><p>The archangel stepped in, slowly closing the door behind him. He heard the lock ‘click’ as he locked it. He slowly stepped over to Sam, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, fists clenching and unclenching. </p><p>Gabriel moved to stand in front of the hunter. Sam looked up at him, his eyes showing passionate anger, but it wasn’t directed at him. No words were spoken as Gabriel laid a hand on Sam’s cheek gently. Sam exhaled quickly, grabbing the wrist of his hand. </p><p>Gabriel slowly fell to his knees, the hand from his cheek slowly lowering. Feeling down Sam’s chest and abdomen as Sam stripped off his heavy jacket and threw it aside. Gabriel's hands reached Sam’s belt buckle and he paused. </p><p>No words were spoken as Sam moved his hips slightly, giving Gabriel the okay. Gabriel slowly undid Sam’s belt, then the button and zipper of his jeans. He didn’t remove the clothing, just opened it enough for him to slip a hand in. </p><p>Gabriel pulled out Sam’s cock through the opening. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but he was getting there. Gabriel slowly jerked him, getting him more aroused as Sam pushed his jeans and underwear down to his ankles. </p><p>Gabriel felt his mouth water as he looked up at Sam. Slowly moved his mouth towards the hunter's cock, licking up the shaft. Sam hummed in appreciation, leaning back on an outstretched arm behind him. His other hand laced within Gabriel’s hair. </p><p>Gabriel slowly licks and sucks the tip into his mouth, he’s not teasing, but he’s going slow. The angel picked up the pace, bobbing his head on Sam, getting him nice and wet with spit. Choking him down to the base and feeling the head hit deeper than the back of his throat. </p><p>Sam groaned as Gabriel worked his cock. Whatever he was pissed off about melted from his mind. His only focus now was the angel working his cock like he had no other job in the world. Gabriel lifted his head off and jerked him as he took in a breath or two of air. Spit shone his red lips. </p><p>Gabriel sucked Sam back into his mouth again. Sam gripped his hair, and Gabriel allowed Sam full movement control. Sam started slowly at first, moving his head gently. But as his hips bucked forward, his body craved more. </p><p>Sam started to move Gabriel’s head faster. The angel looked up at Sam with dazed and clouded eyes. Sam’s groans became louder, deeper and almost needy. Gabriel could feel the cock in his mouth twitch. His head was pushed down all the way to the base, and he choked a bit. Sam’s final groan signified Sam’s release that spilled down Gabriel’s throat. </p><p>Gabriel let out a choked noise as he swallowed around Sam, the bitter taste going down his throat as he was finally released. Gabriel sucked up Sam's cock as he came up, licking off any cum that didn’t go down his throat. </p><p>Sam hummed in response. Gabriel stood completely, licking his lips. The Hunter fixed his jeans and underwear and stood as he buckled his belt. Gabriel stared at him with dazed eyes and Sam leaned into his ear, “Wait for tonight for the favour to be returned,” was the only thing spoken before Sam left the room. </p><p>This wasn’t the first time this’d happened. Sam and Gabriel were not a couple. They weren’t dating nor did they feel any reason to. But sometimes, just every once in a while, one or both of them needed a release. And the other was more than willing to help.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>